


Avatar

by aiwritingfic



Series: S.A.I. AU [2]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Artificial Intelligence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya Kouyo plays S.A.I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avatar

**Author's Note:**

> Happens shortly before S.A.I.

The board between them was littered with the black and white remains of what had been nothing short of all-out war. Looking at the stones, Touya Kouyou smiled. They had been evenly matched, conceding a skirmish here only to win a battle there; but the war was clearly over. It had been one of the best games of his life. He bowed his head, satisfied. “I have nothing.”

The avatar across from Touya Kouyou bowed its head in reply. “Thank you for the game.” It smiled at him and fingered the fan in its hands.

The avatar’s owner had to be an avid history enthusiast; its outfit looked exactly as if it had been taken from the Heian era. Kouyou studied the _kariginu_ , every detail of it perfectly made, even the accessories: tapered hat, fan, tabi socks and all. Yet the avatar's hair almost reached its waist, a distinctly modern look for a man. Kouyou had never seen anything blend the old so beautifully with the new like this. Elegantly modern, and yet classically perfect, just like their go had been.

He wondered if the avatar had been modeled to look like its owner. “Who are you?” he asked.

“A fan.” The avatar’s face lit up; it waved the fan for emphasis. “I’ve analyzed all of your games. Your control over the game board is truly superb, and you read far deeper into the game than anyone I have ever met! Your game presence is palpable, too; it must take many people a lot of confidence to play you regularly. I don’t think I could do this the same way twice.”

The exuberance made Kouyou smile. “You flatter me, for I am _your_ fan. That was admirably done. Perhaps we may meet again soon for a re-match.”

The animation in the avatar’s face disappeared; now it looked disappointed. “I’m afraid not, Touya-san. Not for a very long time, at least.”

“But why?”

The avatar ignored his question. “Perhaps we will meet again. Until then, goodbye.” It stood, robes flowing silently.

“Wait!” Kouyou protested, standing too. "Won't you leave any contact information?"

The avatar turned and began to walk away.

Quickly, Kouyou threw a tracer after the avatar, but too late--the avatar disappeared as its owner logged out of the room. The tracer flew through empty space and landed on the floor; it shimmered, then locked on to a floor tile and began to blink, slowly but surely.

Unbidden, Kouyou thought fleetingly of a phrase he had heard being whispered around the Institute. _The new wave is coming._

If the new wave was full of players like that archaic avatar’s owner, Kouyou longed to meet them. Perhaps it was time he let Kuwabara have his lifelong dream. Old go players were many; old assassins were rare. Akira was old enough to take care of himself now.

Kouyou logged out, leaving the tracer where it was. It would soon dissolve into nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a prequel to S.A.I. for ontogenesis. The problem is, Touya Kouyou always plays Sai at least once, whatever universe we're in, but this scene stuck out like a sore thumb in that fic, and I just couldn't bring myself to get rid of it. Posting it as a standalone was the only alternative. It did let me exercise my editing muscles, which was a welcome change from drafting. ♥


End file.
